What In Eldh?
by polgara-5
Summary: A 20minute Andrew challenge response.... Andrew is sent on a mission.


A 20-minute Andrew challenge response.

Title: What In Eldh?

Author: Polgara (melindoranightsilver@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Joss Whedon does. I also don't own The Last Rune series, Mark Anthony does.

Spoilers: Through the end of Buffy, For The Last Rune series goes through halfway of Dark Remains.

Summary: Andrew is sent on a mission.

A/N: Another completely different fandom to cross Buffy with. You don't really need to be familiar with the books to get this. Although I highly recommend them to everyone.

What in Eldh?

Andrew looked around the strange city he suddenly found himself in. As he saw that the people where dressed in mid-evil type clothing he couldn't help but think, this is so not good.

He was a member of the new watcher's council, he knew better than to test strange portals. But he couldn't help himself, it had called to him. A silky temptation that dulled his senses, much like the one ring's call to poor Frodo.

The strawberry blond knew that this had to be Duratek's fault cause this entire misadventure had started with them.....

Giles had heard some strange things regarding the company Duratek. Their claim to have the answer to everyone's hopes, dreams, and problems no matter how diverse seemed too good to be true. So Andrew got sent to a small town in Colorado called Castle City.

Andrew, amazingly enough, easily got a job at the local "hang out" called the Mine Shaft. While Duratek had a strong presence in the city, the young watcher couldn't find anything concrete on their actions.

Then the owner of the Mine Shaft returned after a three-month disappearance and never fully explained where he had been. Andrew knew something had happened and was determined to use his wiles to find out what that was. He imagined himself like James Bond going undercover.... Only without the cool gadgets, British accent, and the designated agent number. He made a mental note to look into getting one.

Strange things began happening. First, that strange biker-chick singer, Deirdre showed up and then the man who burst into flames in the middle of the bar. He kept a lookout for strange singing that might indicate Sweet was there, but it never happened.

Then Travis disappeared again after the bar blew up and many believed he was dead. Andrew got relocated to Denver because Giles sources detected a possible slayer there. And boy did he ever find her. She was lithe and dressed in leather. This slayer of the vampyre was special, and he just knew it.

Then much to Andrew's surprise, before he could approach the new vampyre slayer, she hooked up with Travis. Andrew wondered if someone had discovered Dragonballs to keep bringing Travis back to life.

Andrew did some hard thinking. His mind began leaping intuitively, a fact that was very exciting for him. He began to believe that Duratek, Travis, and the new vampyre slayer were connected somehow. He was further encouraged by this when Deirdre appeared with another man.

He could tell they were planning something, so he had followed them. What happened next nearly made him scream and run like a girl. There were these weird demons he had never seen before, gunfights and lots of death at a Duratek facility, and then the current car chase.

As he hid inside a Duratek truck as it raced down the road, he began wondering if he had made the right choice. He looked around and saw cages filled with sickly looking beings.

Things happened so quickly that even now they were a blur. He just knew that Travis and the slayer had rescued them and that he seemed to be using magic to do it. There was this strange artifact that the vampyre slayer used to create a portal for them to go through.

Andrew honestly hadn't meant to fall through it. He only wanted to investigate it so he could tell Giles, he knew that the older watcher would want as much information as possible. But he had tripped and fallen through.

Luckily for him, the people he ended up with were willing to let him travel with them until they could get him back to Earth. Apparently this wasn't the first time they had crossed into this other world they called Eldh.....

The young watcher took another look around this city that his companions had called Tarras. A smile appeared on his boyish face as he thought that here he could be a hero. He had a fellowship to travel with, and a new world of possibilities.

Maybe falling through the portal wouldn't be that bad of a thing.


End file.
